Lo echamos a suertes
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: Jiminisu siente que su relación con Yamato se ha vuelto monótona, pero no puede encontrar la manera de decírselo... respentinamente, se le ocurre una idea muy "orginal"...


**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece (si así fuera, ob-via-men-te terminaría con Takari, Taiora y Mishiro, y no como termina ¬¬), sino que es de todos-ya-sabemos-quien. Jiminisu Kamiya es pertenencia de Hikari Takaishi Y., quien me la presta de favor (amiga!!!! Por favor no me mates!!!!)

La canción "Lo echamos a suertes" es propiedad el grupo "Ella baila sola"

**"Yo no podía imaginarte, estando fuera de mi vida, y ahora tengo que encontrar yo la salida…"**

"Salida"- Alex Ubago.

****

**Lo echamos a suertes**

****

**Porque ya no me baila,**

**un gusano en la tripa,**

**cuando suena el teléfono**

**y escucho su voz**

****

Verde turquesa.

"Que espanto", pensó Jiminisu, mientras examinaba el color de sus uñas. "Tendré que pintármelas de amarillo. Va mejor con el color de mi piel y mi cabello."

- ¿Mini? ¿Me escuchas?

- Eh… si, Yamato, claro que te escucho. ¿Qué decías?

El rubio frunció el entrecejo mientras observaba extrañado la línea telefónico mediante la cual se comunicaba con su novia.

- Que si quieres que salgamos esta noche.

La morena suspiró, resignada. _Siempre era igual._  Y, para no romper con el ritual, ella contestaría exactamente lo mismo que todas las veces.

- Por supuesto mi amor.

****

**Porque no me arregle,**

**para la última cita**

**y no use su perfume**

**ni me puse tacón.**

****

Se terminó de calzar las botas negras y se observó en el espejo.

Quien no supiera donde iba, hubiera apostado que, con esa facha, hasta podría haberse vestido solo para ir a comprar al supermercado.

Los pantalones de Jean oscuro y la blusa naranja. Ni exceso de maquillaje, ni bijouterie, ni nada.

Jiminisu se había vestido como cualquier otro día normal en su día, importándole poco lo que pensaría Yamato al verla.

Bueno, si… un poco le importaba. Después de todo, era su novio, ¿no?. Después de todo, ella le quería… ¿no?

Casi como por reflejo, abrió el primer cajón de su cómoda y sacó un frasco de perfume casi vacío.

Hacia tres años que Ishida se lo había regalado, pero aún duraba porque ella solo lo usaba para salir con él. Sin embargo, ahora se estaba por terminar, y Jiminisu sentía que con las últimas gotas de perfume, se extinguiría su amor por Yamato…

Con desgano, guardó el frasco sin tocarlo y salió de la habitación.

****

**Será que la rutina**

**ha sido mas, mas fuerte**

**se han ido la ilusión**

**y las ganas de verte**

****

Sonrío tristemente al observar al rubio esperándola del otro lado de la puerta. A través de ella, podía observar su silueta alta y esbelta.

Lo que el vidrio no le permitía ver, ella lo agregaba con su imaginación. Al cerrar los ojos, podía recordar claramente todos los rasgos de Yamato: su rubia melena alborotada, aunque no tanto como la de Takeru; sus grandes y profundos ojos color cielo; su piel pálida; su boca arrogante, pero suave y dulce a la vez…

Con lentitud, abrió la puerta y no la sorprendió en nada ver a Ishida manteniendo su equilibrio mediante un codo apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

La misma sonrisa, los mismos gestos, las mismas palabras, la misma manera en que la tomaba de la cintura para besarla corta y dulcemente en los labios…

****

**Pero me cuesta tanto**

**decirlo a la cara**

**me aguanto un poco mas**

**o lo echamos a suertes…**

**Lo echamos a suertes…**

****

La tomó de la mano y salieron de la casa de la muchacha.

Continuaron caminando, mientras el rubio explicaba

- No he traído el auto. Es otoño…

"… y creí que sería agradable que camináramos un rato", concluyó mentalmente Jiminisu, con la mirada perdida en los ojos de su acompañante.

Lo había oído decirlo muchas veces durante los dos años que hacía que eran novios. Antes, siempre le había parecido una idea excelente, porque era una buena manera de extender sus salidas nocturnas y así estar más tiempo junto a Yamato. Pero ahora, ni siquiera le provocaba ternura.

La rutina la estaba agobiando y Jiminisu lo sabía perfectamente, pero le resultaba tan difícil decírselo a Yamato…

****

**Porque ya no es mi tipo,**

**porque no es lo de siempre**

**cuando quedamos juntos**

**y nos vamos a un bar**

****

Quizás porque le quería y solamente se sentía extraña porque su romance no era como ella lo había idealizado.

Quizás porque le daba lástima, puesto que él no daba ninguna muestra de haberse aburrido de su compañía.

Quizás porque había estado tanto tiempo a su lado que ya no podía imaginarse su vida sin la presencia de Yamato.

Quizás porque… le dolía separarse de su primer amor…

_Él primero que la había besado infinitamente hasta quedarse sin aliento…_

_Él primero que la había tomado de la mano y le había dicho "Te quiero" con la voz temblorosa por la emoción…_

_Él primero que había logrado estrujarla en un abrazó hasta hacerla morir de amor…_

_Él primero que se había parado delante de Mamoru para decirle, "Felicítame, cuñado"…_

_Él primero que la había hecho completamente feliz…_

****

**Porque ahora necesito,**

**estar con mucha gente **

**y cuando estamos solos**

**no le quiero besar**

****

- Jimi, ¡Jimi!

La morena sacudió fuertemente la cabeza para alejar estos pensamientos, y al enfocar la vista, se encontró con un par de grandes ojos rojizos, que la observaban con preocupación.

- ¿Estás seguro que se encuentra bien?- interrogó una voz masculina, que Jiminisu reconoció como la de Taichi.

- No lo se.- respondió Yamato, visiblemente preocupado.- Todo el día ha actuado muy extraña.

_Entonces él si lo había notado…_

Involuntariamente, los ojos chocolate de la morena se llenaron de lágrimas.

Sora le tomó las manos y le preguntó suavemente al oído.

- ¿No quieres contarme lo que te sucede?

Kamiya sacudió negativamente la cabeza, al tiempo que se limpiaba las lágrimas.

La pelirroja comprendió y, asintiendo, invitó a su novio a dejar a la pareja a solas.

- Vamos Taichi, se me antoja mucho bailar…

****

**Será que nuestra vida**

**ya no es diferente**

**hacemos todo igual**

**que el resto de la gente**

****

- Que causalidad que justo hallamos encontrado a Taichi y a Sora, ¿no lo crees?- Yamato trataba de entablar un tema de conversación, ni idea de cómo comenzar a tratar el tema con la chica.

- Si…- Jiminisu tenía la mirada perdida, pero volvió repentinamente a la realidad- Yamato… tenemos que…

- Si, lo se.__

_"Vaya, me conoces aún más de lo que yo creía"_

- Sé que lo nuestro se ha vuelto un tanto… tedioso, por decirlo de alguna manera. Y créeme que he hecho todo lo que estaba al alcance de mi mano para remediarlo, pero nada ha funcionado. Y ahora, la única solución se muestra ante mi, tan fría, tan cruel, y sin embargo es la única, pero yo no puedo tomarla, porque…

- …¡ me dolería tanto separarme de ti!- Jiminisu lo tomó de las manos, mientras algunas lágrimas silenciosos volvían a caer por su rostro.- ¡Oh, Yamato! Por más rutinario y aburrido que sea, formas parte de mi vida, y yo no puedo cambiarte como se cambia de esmalte para las uñas.

****

**Pero me cuesta tanto**

**decirlo a la cara**

**me aguanto un poco mas**

**o lo echamos a suertes…**

****

- Y, sin embargo, tampoco podemos dejar las cosas como están… Sinceramente, Jimi, yo quisiera hacer que las cosas funciones, pero a esta altura… ya ni se si valga la pena…

- No…

La joven pareja se quedó en silencio, sin siquiera mirarse.

- ¿Entonces, que haremos?

Repentinamente, una idea vino como una luz a la cabeza de Jiminisu.

- Yamato, se que pueda parecerte un poco extraño, pero se me acaba de ocurrir una manera muy original para decidir "lo nuestro"

- ¿Ah, si? ¿Y qué es?

Jiminisu solo le mostró una moneda de 10 yenes.

- Echémoslo a la suerte…

****

**Lo echamos a suertes…**

****

Yamato, resignado, suspiró. No tenía nada que perder…

- Cara: todo sigue como siempre, aunque trataremos de mejorarlo- decidió.

- Seca: todo se termina- completó Jiminisu.

La muchacha se preparó para lanzar la moneda al aire, pero antes dijo:

- Por el futuro.

- Por **muestro** futuro- corrigió el rubio, y acercó el rostro femenino para besarla tiernamente en los labios… _quizás por última vez…_

- ¿Preparado?- interrogó la morena.

- Si no hay más remedio…

Jiminisu tiró la moneda al aire y…

Los ojos azules y los ojos castaños  se cruzaron. Ninguno de los dos fue capaz de pronunciar palabra.

_La moneda había caído de canto…_

****

**Notas de la Autora: **soy bien malvada, ¿a que si?. Bueno, no quería hacer una gran obra de arte, sino que solo tenía ganas de utilizar esta canción, que es una preciosura (Gracias, Mari-chan, adoro ese compact!!!!!!! ==)

¿Comentarios?

En el recuadrito de más abajo a mis e-mails: eowynsoyyohotmail.com o yosoyflor8yahoo.com.ar

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Estrella de la Tarde**


End file.
